


Turns out She's a Devil in between the sheets

by HopeftJosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeftJosie/pseuds/HopeftJosie
Summary: Dark Josie is horny for Hope Mikaelson - and Hope Mikaelson realises that she's horny for her too.-I would also just like to ensure all readers that both Hope and Josie are 18 in this fanfic.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 30
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so...I got bored and wrote this.
> 
> it's going to be a mini series, so essentially just something that I'm going to come back to whenever I get writers block on the mournling looolllll.
> 
> I normally despise writing stuff like this so, make the most of it <3
> 
> -f.  
> @bewitchinghosie

The Salvatore School had been on a somewhat ‘restricted lockdown’ since Josie had ventured into ‘Dark Josie’ a week prior.

Hope was doing all the research she could fit in between her academic studies to find out everything she could about how dark magic possess a person.

Sometimes she’d take herself to the library, put in her headphones and read through an entire book. She’d take notes on parts that stood out to her; things that she thought could be most useful.

Other times when she’d feel more at a loss on the situation, more deflated and helpless than the day before. She’d be as discreet as possible when checking out the library books and then she’d disappear into her room for at least twenty-four hours.

On this particular evening, Hope had chosen the library. 

It stayed open late on weekends in hopes of persuading students to take up some extra study time; though it only ever worked when students were cramming in for a test that would be happening on the Monday. 

Considering there was no upcoming test deadline, Hope was the only one in there on Friday night.

She’d had just packed away her ‘Magical History’ textbook and replaced it with ‘The Origins of Dark Magic’ when the library door creaked open, then clicked shut.

Hope wouldn’t have even heard it if it wasn’t for the fact that the music playing in her ears was fading out to play the next song.

She spun around to glance over her shoulder, her eyes landing on a rather revealing tight black dress which was hugging the curves of a familiar Witch.

Josie, or not Josie, had her eyes on Hope as soon as she entered the room.

She tipped her head to the side as a self-assured smile slipping easily onto her lips. 

Hope swallowed hard, the action appearing more like a chore than a subconscious motion. 

She diverted her attention back to her books and cleared her throat.

She probably would have been able to carry on her research too, if it wasn’t for the way Josie came up behind her and snaked her arms around Hope’s neck, nesting her head on her shoulder.

The words Hope were staring at molded into one and became a giant blur. 

All that she could think about was the warmth that Josie’s body was providing her with, and the way she gently tugged the headphones from her ears.

The music continuing to play from Hope’s earphones filled the space between them, leaving the only other audible thing to be the sound of Josie’s breath in her ear.

“You look lonely in here by yourself,” Josie dropped the earphones into Hope’s lap, basking in the way Hope jolted at the action.

Hope tried to clear the lump in her throat, but nothing happened.

“Ah, dark magic.” Josie leaned forward to grab the book from the table.

The sudden change in position caused a waft of air filled with Josie’s scent to pass by Hope, who merely closed her eyes in response.

Josie skimmed the blurb on the back, quickly losing interest and therefore tossing the book back onto the table which resulted in a slam – rousing another jolt from Hope.

“You know if you have any questions about dark magic,” She brushed her hand along Hope’s back as she pulled away, coming to perch herself on the edge of the table. “You can just ask me.”

Hope’s eyes opened as soon as she felt Josie moving past her. 

Her legs were crossed now, her back straightened with one hand resting on top of her thigh and placed behind her back to keep her upright.

Hope didn’t realise that she was lapping the sight up until she got to Josie’s face and she was wearing a knowing smirk, even releasing a quiet chuckle.

The tribrid quickly looked away, using the diversion to pick up her headphones from her lap. “I don’t have any questions to ask you,” Her voice came out a little scratched from the hour of disuse.

Josie’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “Well I’m sure you’re not sat here reading this garbage for nothing,”

Hope just continued to stare down and say nothing.

A beat of silence passed.

“Does it say anything in there about heightened sex drives?” Josie blurted out, her voice lower than usual as it took on a sultry tone.

Hope almost choked on her own breath.

“What?”

Josie wasn’t smiling anymore; in fact all of her facial features were relaxed as she hopped down from the table and approached Hope again.

“You heard me,” She backed into the table once she was stood just to the left of Hope, their knees almost touching. “Does it?”

Hope just shook her head, trying to dismiss the unexpected throbbing she was feeling between her legs. 

“God,” Josie cocked her head back and let her eyes flutter shut. “It gets so unbearable.” Her voice was a whisper when she said that. 

Hope almost shuddered at the breathiness of her tone.

“It aches,” She continued, to despite Hope’s internal pleads for her not to. “Right here,” Josie’s hand trailed up from her knee, to her thigh – and then her inner thigh.

Hope looked away as flecks of golden started to invade her peripheral vision. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Josie started to get breathless. “And before I even know it, I’m soaking.” Her voice trailed off into a barely audible whisper.

Hope pushed herself up from the table, grabbing her books in the process. 

If she didn’t know any better she would have said that the sudden movement startled Josie, but she didn’t give a second glance back as soon as she started walking towards the door.

But then Josie stood in front of her at the door, pinning her back against it.

She trailed the tip of her finger along her collarbone, then down to the space between her breasts. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Josie continued to let her finger trail down, taking full advantage of the skin that was on show.

Hope just stood there, as still as stone despite her racing heart and uneven breathing.

“Tell me,” Josie practically growled. 

The tribrid had to look away again when the golden flecks started to reappear. 

She kept her head ducked, released a loud huff and pushed past the witch to storm out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a party the next night.

Hope had already endured a rather stressful day, having two unexpected pop quizzes that she just knew she’d done awful on.

So, she’d met up with Rafael right after final period and had ended her day with a shot of vodka followed by three vodka lemonades.

The two of them stumbled towards the party, arm in arm to keep each other balanced – which was actually having the opposite affect and in fact winding up with the two of them almost knocking the other down.

To Hope’s surprise, Rafael appeared more drunk than her.

He could barely string a sentence together, and Hope could feel just how much of his body weight he was relying on Hope to hold up for him.

In fact it sobered her up quite a bit. 

Landon collected him from her as soon as he’d spotted them coming through the clearing. Rafael barely even noticed that his companions had switched.

Hope walked away as soon as she felt the absence of Rafael’s weight, simply because she and Landon had barely uttered two words to each other since breaking up a month ago.

Although she was feeling better than she had felt an hour ago, her vision was still slightly blurred at the edges.

She could make out people’s faces and hear the echoes of the voices she was passing through, and she could definitely see the liquor filled table that she was making her way towards.

She didn’t even hesitate to grab the bottle of half empty vodka off the table and pour it into a cup (which she filled to at least half way with the lethal liquid) topped with lemonade.

It took her a minute to notice that someone had joined her at the table and was in the midst of pouring themselves a drink.

Josie, again not really Josie, was wearing a tartan skirt and black crop top in replacement of her dress. 

She’d kept her hair and make-up the same though; those two things had sort of become her signature look.

“Well, fancy seeing you here.” Dark Josie’s tone was laced with a feigned bewilderment as she finished creating her beverage, turning to rest her back against the table.

Hope took a big swig. 

“You ran out on me yesterday,” She side-stepped closer to Hope, who felt a chill creep up her spine. 

“You startled me,” Hope told her after another big sip. 

Josie smirked to only herself. “I just couldn't tell you the last time I had some sort of release...I know I'm in need of one,”

There was that rush of heat again. 

It spilled right down into Hope’s core, and then any remaining residue dripped down her inner thighs.

“And I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Josie sounded closer to Hope now than she had sounded before. “Like you’re undressing me with your eyes,”

Hope had to close her eyes when she felt Josie’s hot breath hit her neck. 

She balled her hands into fists, thinking of all the revealing outfits she had seen Dark Josie wear since her first appearance at the school.

She would never admit that she sometimes thought of them late at night when she couldn’t get to sleep, and she’d definitely never admit that her fingers would begin to wander between her legs on those sleepless nights.

“You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you?” Josie almost laughed at how lost in thought Hope seemed to be.

Hope sighed deeply as she opened her eyes, keeping them on the floor at first (just to check she could see no golden flecks) before eventually locking eyes with Dark Josie.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Josie coaxed, her voice adopting the same sultry tone it had the night before.

Hope said nothing.

“You know, I always thought out of the two of us you would be the dominant one,” Josie teased with a grin, reaching out to push a piece a loose strand of hair behind Hope’s ear. “And you’re not doing an awful lot of talking.”

It must have been the alcohol coursing through Hope’s system that decided to do the talking. “What if I was the dominant one?”

Something sparked in her when Josie’s mouth fell open, her eyebrow arching upwards in evident surprise.

“Let’s face it,” Hope turned so that her body was fully facing Josie’s. “We both know that I’d be on top.” 

She leaned in close when she said that, ensuring that her voice was just above a whisper. Those words were for Josie, and only Josie.

Speaking of Josie, she grinned almost proudly at Hope’s newfound confidence. 

Hope was quite proud of it, too.

“Well, why don’t you prove that to me?” Josie placed her hands around the collar of Hope’s jacket, gently tugging her closer as she readjusted it. 

Hope’s eyes widened at the invitation.

She glanced around at the students who were making up the crowds, almost as though she was checking to see if anyone had became aware of the altercation. 

But they were all just minding their own business.

“Ugh,” Josie dropped her head onto Hope’s shoulder. “Don’t back down after getting so cocky,” She whispered into the faux leather of Hope’s jacket, and then lifted her lips to her earlobe. “I want you to see how wet you make me.” 

Hope hadn’t realised that her own breathing had shifted from jagged, to damn near growling.

She was now very aware of just how much she was clenching her jaw. 

“And I know you want to feel it too.” Josie added like an afterthought, reaching out to wrap slender fingers around Hope’s wrist.

Hope’s supernatural side reacted by grabbing hold of Josie’s hands and pinning them against the edge of the table, which wobbled in response.

Josie gasped at the speed of it, whilst Hope shuddered beneath the sudden lack of space between them.

The look of surprise on Josie’s face was quickly replaced by one of pure lust. 

The corners of her lips curled upwards into an amorous grin. “There’s that dominant side I knew you had,”

“Don’t push me,” Hope husked through gritted teeth.

“But I want to,” Josie’s hot breath coated Hope’s lips, which she licked reflexively. “And I know your inner wolf wants me to push,”

Hope just stared at her, and Josie stared right back.

“Hey, Hope!” She heard Rafael call.

She spun around quickly, loosening and then releasing her grip on Dark Josie.

“Hey, Raf.” Hope let out a sigh of relief, somewhat glad that he’d gotten her out of the predicament she was in with Josie – but also a little disappointed for a reason unbeknownst to her.

Rafael stumbled towards her, seeming at least a little more sober than he was before. “What are you doing over here by yourself?”

Hope’s eyebrows etched into a furrow.

She looked beside her with Dark Josie had been stood, only to find the space was now empty.

“Nothing, I was just grabbing a drink.” Hope settled for saying. 

Rafael didn’t press any further questions and instead started to make his own drink.

Hope sunk back against the table, steadying herself as she took a deep breath. She scanned the crowds for any sign of Josie, only to find none at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got writers block trying to write another chapter of the mournling and this happened...
> 
> anyways this is probably going to be a longer 'mini series' than I had planned lol <3
> 
> -f.  
> @bewitchinghosie


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the party.

It had taken Rafael two whole days to recover from the headache he’d woken up to the morning after, and had took Hope only a training session with Alaric to get recover from hers.

A week since the party also meant a week since seeing Josie.

It had been the longest that Hope hadn’t crossed paths with her, and she was a little perplexed as to how they hadn’t somehow ran into each other again yet; the school wasn't that big.

Hope was in the changing rooms after enduring another session with Alaric. 

She’d not long gotten out of the shower and was now standing in only her underwear when she heard the changing room door click open.

“Someone’s in here,” She called absentmindedly, using her towel to pat at some missed spots of water residue on her neck.

It was silent for a moment, until a clatter of fallen water bottles echoed through the aisles.

Hope took a careful step forward and peered her head around the corner.

The basket of complimentary ‘Salvatore Stallions’ water bottles had been knocked to the ground, an assortment of them spilling across the floor.

“Oops,”

Hope jerked upwards at the disembodied voice, quickly spinning around in a defensive stance.

Dark Josie had resorted to an outfit that Hope had definitely seen Normal Josie wear: a simple white blouse, finished with a navy blue Salvatore School sweater and a yellow skirt.

If Hope didn’t know any better, she would have said that Dark Josie was gone – but there was still that permanent flirtatious grin on her face.

“My bad,” She scrunched her nose up in a feigned apology. 

Hope was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was in her underwear. “What are you doing in here?”

She pushed past Dark Josie to get back to her locker, rooting through it for a shirt to throw on – and more importantly a pair of shorts.

“Well, I realised I hadn’t seen you in awhile.” Josie came to stand beside her and rested her hand on the locker beside Hope’s.

“And you thought now would be a good time, after practice?” Hope huffed, barely looking over at her.

Josie simply shrugged. “You look as though you were expecting me,” She gestured downwards Hope’s half naked body.

Hope tensed in response, a familiar rush of heat chasing its way to her core.

“We can’t do this,” She gave her head a shake and finished unpacking the locker. “It’s not right,"

Josie scoffed. “How is something we both want to do, not right?”

She reached out, her fingers first settling on Hope’s exposed hip before trailing their way down.

Hope felt as though she’d been scolded by a naked flame.

“First of all, you’re not even the real Josie.” Hope confronted, stepping away so that Josie’s arm dropped back to her side. 

“You’re right,” Dark Josie drummed her fingers along the locker. “I’m just the personification of all her best qualities and darkest thoughts,”

Hope met her gaze only to roll her eyes. “That means nothing to me.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Josie sighed dramatically. “I’m just acting on all of the things boring Josie was too scared to,”

Hope stepped into a pair of shorts and picked up a clean shirt from her backpack. “I’d rather our Josie acted on these things,”

Josie took a deep intake of breath and closed her eyes momentarily.

Hope stopped what she was doing to stare at her, bewildered by whatever was happening. 

She watched as Josie delicately tipped her head back and slowed her breathing. 

Then after a few seconds, she lifted it again to look at Hope with a completely different expression on her face – one that Hope could only pinpoint as Josie’s...normal Josie’s.

“Jo?” She hushed out, her voice just about audible.

“Hope,” Josie said the name carefully. 

Her eyes were wide with alert, perfectly resembling a deer in headlights.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Josie told her – and then a glimmer of darkness flickered beneath her gaze.

Hope took another step back, ignoring the way her heart sped up at the sentence.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Josie’s eyebrows drew together desperately.

Hope bowed her head and shook it slightly. “This isn’t happening,”

She threw on her shirt, snatched her backpack and made a b-line for the door; only for Josie to appear in front of it first and block the exit.

“God, Hope.” Dark Josie huffed, her features once again laced with the utter arrogance Hope had grew too familiar with. “Why are you making this so difficult?”

“Because you’re not Josie,” 

“No,” She grinned. “I’m better.”

And then she leaned in close to Hope, close enough that Hope sucked in her breath into her throat and held it there.

Josie’s lip ghosted her jawline and eventually made their way to her neck, where she pressed her lips slowly.

Hope let out a sigh, which could have easily been mistaken for a moan.

Whatever it was, it was enough for Josie to take it a little further. 

So she opened her mouth a little and kissed the skin again, this time not as timidly.

Hope could barely believe it when she felt herself tip her head to the side, giving Josie more surface area to work with.

Josie grinned into the heated skin, which was getting hotter by the minute.

This time she ran her tongue along Hope’s neck, from the edge of her collarbone right up to her beating pulse.

Hope let out another sound, this time it was an unmistakable moan.

Josie got even bolder. 

She opened her mouth just a little wider and gently pinched the skin with her teeth.

Hope jolted, and then surprised herself by pushing Josie against the door and inevitably stopped whatever was happening between them.

The action elicited a light chuckle from Josie, who ran her tongue across her teeth cockily. 

Hope didn’t do anything else – just stood there, almost nose to nose with the siphoner.

“Is this you telling me to stop?” Josie rested her head against the door, ready to accept defeat.

A beat of silence passed through the air, filling it with heaviness.

Hope analysed the face in front of her: the flawlessness of warm ivory skin and the pools of honey hidden amongst brown eyes, despite the newfound darkness within them.

She shook her head. “No,” 

Josie’s features fell.

Her eyes darted over Hope’s face, searching for something that would tell her it was a trap.

If Hope noticed an uncanny resemblance to how normal Josie looked when she was nervous, she didn’t say.

Not that it mattered though, because Josie had retreated back to leaning towards Hope’s exposed neck.

She felt a rush of goosebumps erect against every inch of her skin.

Reflexively, her hand reached up and grabbed a handful of Josie’s hair before switching their positions so that it was herself pressed up against the door.

Josie only pulled away for a moment, and then continued to leave red blotches on Hope’s neck.

Hope closed her eyes, wanting to bask in the moment rather than try to unravel her sudden racing thoughts of judgment against herself. 

Was this wrong?

Was she just taking advantage of Josie?

Her mind was cleared completely when she felt Josie’s hand beginning to fiddle with the waistband of her shorts.

Hope let out a whimper as soon as she felt a slender finger being dragged along the fabric of her underwear.

“Do you want me?” Josie cooed into Hope’s ear before dipping a little lower, nibbling at her earlobe. “Say it,”

Hope couldn’t contain herself. “I want you,”

She threw her head even further back against the door as soon as she felt Josie’s finger push the fabric aside and run itself up her slit.

Then there was the sound of a door opening across the room, followed by unintelligible chatting as a team of sweaty football players started to fill the room.

Josie quickly removed her hand from between Hope's legs and halted the movements against her neck.

Hope was just about lifting herself off of the door when Josie disappeared, leaving Hope a panting mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo.
> 
> -f.  
> @bewitchinghosie


	4. Chapter 4

Hope never usually struggled with her chemistry studies; but maybe that was because they’d never tried to make a potion before.

She grew up practicing spells with her Aunt Freya, so she found that learning new spells was something that came easy to her – and she enjoyed it.

Potions, on the other hand, she was struggling to get the hand of. 

Midway through the chemistry class, the Professor had let them know that they would be cooking up a sensory potion – one that would enable them to get much more in touch with their senses, therefore giving them a deeper understanding of the magic they’re capable of.

They’d been given strict instructions not to practice this spell outside of the class; yet Hope was now sat on her bed with an array of glass tubes, a small cauldron and a handwritten list of all the ingredients she would need. 

Hope didn’t take defeat lightly. 

She was on her second attempt at the sensory potion after missing out a key ingredient the first time around. She blamed her blunder on too much anticipation to get it right.

A knock on the door interrupted her, anyway.

She huffed, reluctant to take her eyes off the potion as she was made her way towards the door.

“Josie,” Hope almost stumbled backwards upon seeing the siphoner, who was leaning her hand against the doorframe and drumming her fingers as though she had been waiting there for hours. “What’re you doing here?”

Josie shrugged, not bothering to wait for an invitation before slipping into the room. Hope simply shut the door behind her.

“I got restless,” She told her, just before her eyes glimpsed over the potion perched on Hope’s bed. 

Hope squeezed her eyes shut.

“Well,” Josie beamed, already approaching the experiment. “What do we have here?”

Hope almost launched forward when Josie practically bounced on the bed, excitement evident in her toothy smile and dilated pupils.

“A potion,” Hope tried to be as nonchalant as possible, wanting nothing more than for Josie to just leave her to it.

“What kind of potion?” Josie turned to lock eyes with the tribrid.

Hope sighed. “A sensory potion,”

She came to sit beside Josie, whose attention was once again captivated by the lowly bubbling potion. 

“Meaning...it makes you more sensitive?” Her tone dropped as her eyes flew back to Hope, who knew exactly what Josie was getting at.

Hope just shrugged dismissively. “I don’t really know.”

“Let’s try it.” 

Josie snatched the tube from the wooden holder and jumped up from the bed. Hope quickly mimicked her movements.

“Josie, don’t.” Hope ordered, watching as Josie continued to analyse the liquid. “I’m not even sure if I’ve done it right,”

Josie rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so boring,” 

“I’m not being boring, I’m being cautious.” Hope took another step towards Josie, who backed further away in response.

Instead, Hope grabbed the worksheet from her bed and began searching for something on there that would scary Josie out of drinking the potion.

She perked up when she found the side effect list. “Here, listen: This sensory potion may result in the following side effects: drowsiness, giddiness and...”

Josie’s attention was grabbed by the way Hope trailed off. 

“And?”

Hope glanced up. “High sensitivity to stimulation,” She continued as soon as she a smirk shadowing Josie’s lips. “Meaning smell, sound, sight,”

“Touch,” Josie butted in.

Hope huffed, tossing the seemingly useless piece of paper back onto the bed.

Before she could even utter another word, Josie was taking a sip from the tube.

“Josie!” Hope went forward, but Josie raised her hand to prevent her from coming any closer. 

She rubbed her lips together, gathering the residue from there as she pulled the tube away from her mouth.

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Hope snatched the tube from her hand, carefully setting it back into the holder.

Josie winced in disapproval to the taste. “I’ll be fine,”

“I’m more worried about me getting into trouble when you start seizing on the floor,” Hope dropped into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

No one said anything for a minute.

Josie was still running her tongue along her lips and teeth every now and then, waiting for something to happen whilst Hope watched curiously.

“How do you feel?” Hope finally asked.

Josie tilted her head, deciphering. “I feel a little tingly,” She decided. “But no different, really.”

And with that, she dropped down besides Hope.

“Maybe I’ll just...grow an extra head or something.” 

Hope chuckled at that. “Shut up,” She nudged Josie in the side and heard a gasp in reaction.

“What?” Hope instantly pulled back.

Josie’s eyebrows were furrowed, but her eyes were somewhat wide. “Okay...maybe I do feel different.”

Hope said nothing, so Josie continued.

“You didn’t really nudge my side, more like my...” She trailed off, and simply gestured to her breast.

Hope let out a murmured: “oh,” 

Vivid flashbacks of their encounter in the locker room two weeks prior clouded Hope’s mind. She was pretty sure she grazed Josie’s breast then, too.

“Okay, well,” Hope stood up abruptly. “You need to leave now.”

Josie arched an eyebrow, leaning back on her hands and showing no sign of moving. “Don’t you want to keep an eye on me?” Her tone was laced with playfulness as she slowly crossed her legs. “The next side effect might be drowsiness.”

“I’m sure you can be drowsy in the comfort of your own dorm room.” Hope forced a smile. Josie just rolled her eyes, and then groaned.

“Would you stop being so mundane?” She pulled herself upwards, reaching again for the potion. “Just have a small sip.” 

Hope ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed impatiently. “Stop peer pressuring me,” 

Josie shrugged. “That’s sort of what I do,” 

They stared at each other for a minute with Josie holding the tube outwards, waiting for Hope to give in.

“Come on, the worst thing that happens is we’re both drowsy and giddy for an hour or so.” She continued to coax. 

Hope found herself considering it; and before she could even think twice about it she was sipping from the tube.

She drank a little more than she had intended to before she began to cough, almost dropping the tube before Josie managed to take it from her and placed it back in its designated spec.

“Oh my god,” Hope strained out. “Why is it so fizzy?”

Josie shrugged blankly, relaxing back into her arms again.

Hope sat anxiously on the edge of the bed waiting for something to hit her. 

And for awhile, it didn’t.

In fact the two of them sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

“Are we going to talk about the locker room incident anytime soon?” Josie suddenly blurted, invading the silence that surrounded them.

“What?” Hope scrunched her nose. “No, definitely not.”

“Is that because you finally admitted that you want me?” 

Hope clenched her jaw, closing her eyes. 

She felt a shift on the bed. Josie had turned to face her now.

“You were very convincing, you know.” Her tone was back to one that Hope recognised the most: seductive. “I want you,” She did her very best impersonation of the words she’d heard Hope say.

Hope still had her eyes closed. She thought maybe Josie would be less enticing if she couldn’t see her tempting mannerisms.

She was wrong.

Hope felt a hand come into contact with her inner thigh, and it felt as though hot wax was being poured onto it - so much so that her eyes flew open and she involuntarily jolted upwards.

Josie just grinned tauntingly.

“At least this time,” She slowly leaned in closer, “You can blame it on the potion.”

Her hand snaked around to move away the hair that was blocking Hope’s neck, and Josie instead planted her lips there.

Hope let a whimper slip past her lips, distracted by the way Josie’s kiss managed to send goosebumps across her shoulders and down her back, and the way her hand was moving further up her thigh and almost disappearing completely beneath her skirt.

Unbeknownst to Hope, she’d managed to lie herself flat on top of the bed – and Josie was willing to take full advantage of that.

She was making her way further down now, kissing every inch of exposed skin she came across whilst trying to slip off any piece of clothing that was preventing her from doing more.

She’d manage to rid the cardigan Hope had on, and was in the midst of unbuttoning her blouse with her free hand.

Hope’s hand began to trail down her own body, eventually settling on top of Josie’s idle one at the top of her thigh.

To her own surprise, she began to tug it upwards.

Josie lifted herself upwards to hover over Hope, who eventually opened up her hooded eyes. Josie grinned blatantly as soon as they made eye contact.

“Is there something you want?” Josie stilled all her movements now, only to feel Hope tugging even harder at her hand. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want.”

“You,” Hope uttered through a breathless pant. “I want you – and your fingers.”

Of course, Josie obliged.

She got back to kissing every inch of Hope’s being, and had even more surface area to work with when she finished undoing that annoying blouse.

Hope assisted Josie in helping discard her underwear past her thighs. 

As soon as she got by her knees, Josie sat herself up to stop the movements.

Hope had her legs arched now; so Josie took pleasure in using her teeth to pull the garment right down to the older girl’s ankles.

Hope didn’t even bother to hide the moan that escaped her then. 

She reached forward, grabbing Josie by the shoulders and pulling her in.

Their lips crashed hurriedly and lazily – but neither of them seemed to care very much.

Josie allowed her hand to trail back under Hope’s skirt, where she easily slid two fingers inside of her. Hope was more aroused than Josie had initially assumed – she basked in that.

“Oh my god,” Hope broke their kiss, so Josie went back to kissing and biting at her neck. 

She was louder than Josie thought she would be. 

“Shh,” Josie had to scold her when another particularly loud moan tumbled from her swollen lips.

She retreated back to kissing her again, not only to prevent her loudness but because she preferred having Hope moan into her mouth than into the unappreciative air.

Only a few more minutes passed before their kiss was broken, once again, by Hope’s uncontrollable breathing and untameable desire to moan aloud.

“Fuck, Josie!” 

Josie didn’t even bother to try and quieten the orgasm. She simply watched, taking in the way her eyebrows drew together and her lips trembled.

Hope’s cheeks took on a flushed pink as the aftershocks coursed through her.

When the time was right, Josie pulled out her fingers and sat up against the headboard. 

It took a few minutes before Hope did the same. She buttoned up her shirt, flattened her skirt and used her fingers to comb lazily at her hair.

She’d just joined in resting against the headboard when the other girl got up. 

Neither of them said anything when Josie started to approach the door – but she stopped to glance over her shoulder.

A knowing smile slid across her lips. “So, that was just the potion right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'why is it fizzy?' reminded me of that tiktok of the girl saying: "why is it spicy?" 
> 
> lol
> 
> -f.  
> @lgbtfay


End file.
